Pirates of the Carribean! Aladdin style!
by Suzunomiko
Summary: The title should say it all, but I have kidnapped and bribedthreatened the Characters from the Aladdin series to play out POTC.


(For everyone's reading pleasure, I present to you the first scene of PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN, starring the following characters from the Aladdin universe! Please keep in mind that the POTC script does not belong to me, nor do the Aladdin characters (no matter how much I wish they did, particularly Mozenrath). ) 

COMPLETE CAST LIST (In order of appearance)

YOUNG ELIZABETH: Dandii  
GIBBS: Genie  
NORRINGTON: Razoul  
GOVERNOR SWAN: Sultan  
SAILORS: Random Palace Guards  
YOUNG WILL: King Mamood  
ELIZABETH: Jasmine  
SERVANTS 1 & 2: Thundra and Sadira  
WILL: Aladdin  
JACK SPARROW: Mozenrath, Ruler of the Land of the Black Sand  
HARBORMASTER: Iam Aghoul  
MURTOGG: Hakim  
MULLROY: Fazaal  
GILLETTE: Omar  
GROVES: Uncouthma  
SOLDIERS: Zarasto's Marauders  
MR. BROWN: Farooq  
PRISONERS: Nefir and the IMPS!  
ESTRELLA: The lady from the cursed couple's island. You know, the one that turns into a nasty dog monster? NOTE: said lady is now renamed Kamaria.  
PINTEL: Abis Mal  
RAGETTI: Mechanichles  
GRAPPLE: Amin Damoola  
ANY UNNAMED PIRATES: Abis Mal's Crew  
TWIGG: Akbar  
KOEHLER: Haroud  
BO'SUN: Sa'luk  
BARBOSSA: Gazeem  
JACK THE MONKEY: Abu  
SCARLETT: Saleen  
GISELLE: Brawnhilda  
COTTON: Prince Wazoo  
PARROT: Iago  
ANIMARIA: Eden  
CREW MEMBERS: Zin and Zang, Minos, Aziz, Fatima, and Muktar.  
MAMLUKS WILL BE USED FOR ALL SCENES INVOLVING ROTTING BONY PIRATES!  
(If I have misspelled any of these names, please inform me. T.T )

INTERLUDE 1 - COSTUME APPRAISAL

Jasmine twirls in her dressing room, admiring the dress that she gets to wear during the production of the film (but is explicitly forbidden to keep, as it belongs to the authoress). Eden helps the princess adjust the hems, while Sadira sits and pouts while adjusting Dandii's dress and wig nearby.  
"Why the hell couldn't I be Elizabeth?" she complains loudly to no one in particular. Dandii winces, knowing far too much about the situation with their odd little love triangle than a child of her age rightly should. Eden sighs.  
"Because Aladdin is the main love interest in this movie, and because Miss Authoress was afraid you would hatch some crackpot scheme to kidnap him when you were supposed to be acting." she explains. Jasmine toes her shoes off, glares at them, sighs exasperatedly then puts them back on.  
"Oh." Sadira answers, deflated.  
Suddenly, from the vicinity of the men's dressing room, they hear a bloodcurdling shriek. Knowing very well that Aladdin and Genie are both in there with Mozenrath, all four rush to see what's going on and possibly to save the lives of their love interests. They all end up stopping at the door, where Aladdin and Genie are doubled over holding their mouths, and trying so hard not to laugh that both are beginning to turn an odd shade of red.  
"What's going on in there?" Dandii asks, being the first one out of the group of women to regain their speaking abilities. In answer, both men collapse on the floor in an extremely girlish fit of uncontrollable giggles. Mechanicles zooms out the door and into the hallway wall as if tossed by a particularly large beast, where he slowly slides out of the Mechanicles-shaped crater and lands on the floor with a 'thud.  
Aladdin and Genie have stopped laughing, but are grinning like maniacs. All three older girls put a hand to their foreheads and sigh. Dandii slowly walks over to the fallen clean freak, "What happened, Mr. Mechanicles"  
He groans and sits up, then stands quick enough to startle the poor girl and shouts to the door. "You UNGRATEFUL, FILTHY man! I was only trying to help you FIX the ATROCIOUS way you've got your COSTUME oonnnn"  
And then, to the horror of Jasmine, Sadira, Eden and Dandii... Razoul walks out wearing his red British uniform, complete with white wig and oddly shaped hat. All present save Mechanicles burst out laughing at the ridiculous sight. Razoul groans.  
"Miss Authoress isn't paying me enough for this"  
Mechanicles storms back into the room, slamming his stall door behind him. "SCOOTER! BRING MY CLEANING SUPPLIES! THIS COSTUME IS DISSSSSGUSTING"  
Razoul soon follows his example, retreating as well into his stall with a very huffy attitude (that the authoress is pleased to say she is completely responsible for). Amidst the giggles and snickers, all those remaining in the hall suddenly hear a snort of disgust from the dressing rooms. Curiously, they peek in... to see Mozenrath, Lord of the Black Sands saunter out of his booth wearing the famous Captain Jack Sparrow regalia perfectly in every possible way. Even the wig and makeup somehow suits him in a way the others costumes simply cannot. All even remotely aware of the Wizard's attractiveness begin to salivate against their wills.

(No, this is not going to be rated above PG-13, I'm just stating facts and playing to Mozenrath's character.)

He looks over at them peeking in at him, and rolls his eyes at the childish display they had just caused, signifying that it would have been unlikely to happen at all had he been out there to stop the cutesy little moment in it's tracks. Mozenrath looks back at himself in the mirror... and sneers at his reflection. "Well, it's not exactly regal, is it?" he muses, turning to pose dramatically.  
Aladdin, glad that he has the part of Jasmine's love interest but still considerably miffed about not getting the lead role, wipes his mouth and glares at him. "I think it fits you perfectly, Moze." he taunts. "You're not just A bloodthirsty pirate, you're THE bloodthirsty pirate"  
Refusing to acknowledge the Street Rat in any way, shape or form, Mozenrath just replies absently, "So glad you noticed." He then goes back to fixing the already perfectly positioned wig on his head. While Aladdin fumes silently, Razoul bursts out of his stall sans his top, chasing Xerxes in an attempt to retrieve the hat and wig to his costume. Mozenrath smirks, and picks up his eyeliner. Out of nowhere, an eerily familiar voice says to Mozenrath "You're not doing that quite right." He jumps, and turns to glare at Mirage as she appears.  
"Go away." he grits out through his teeth. At the door, Aladdin smirks.

(Can you guys just imagine all those people in the hall poking their heads in the door to watch this? )

"Why? Miss Authoress has graciously appointed me as head makeup artist for the entire cast." The cat grins, showing off her fangs. All present pale three shades, and the women run. Xerxes is so shocked that he drops the hat and wig, then shrieks and flies off to hide in Mozenrath's dressing stall under his turban. Razoul retrieves the annoying things, then goes back to his stall.  
Mozenrath gapes. "You... are NOT serious"  
"I am, Mozenrath dear. Now hold still, unless you fancy being poked in the eyes." Just to make him even more nervous, she sharpens the eyeliner pencil with her claws before attempting to apply it to his face. Genie covers his eyes and faces away, to avoid seeing something icky. Even Aladdin looks sorry for the sorcerer.  
Having no other choice but to abide by the rules of Miss Authoress (lest he suffer my amazing fan fiction wrath, BWAHAHA!), Mozenrath steels himself and allows Mirage to do his makeup. Amazingly he comes out of it with all facial features intact, and naught but a little scratch on his arm where she was holding him still. He grins maniacally when Mirage proceeds to chase after Aladdin when it's his turn to receive his stage makeup.

TWENTY HOURS, FOUR MAGIC CARPET RIDES, AND THREE HOSPITAL TRIPS LATER:

SCENE 1 - Elizabeth's Dream Sequence The camera seems to hover over the waves, seeing nothing but mist over the slowly churning waters of the ocean. Soon though, a ship appears. Blue and red and intricately painted to reflect the great country it was born to serve throughout it's life. We float by the tip of it, given just enough time to admire the decorative front piece of the ship, the glide through the air towards the source of a youthful, yet haunting tune.  
Dandii (Elizabeth) stands on the bow of the ship, singing her song gracefully to the fog, and the fog alone. "…We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up –" she gasps, as Genie (Gibbs) puts his hand on her shoulder.  
We are all pleased to see that he has decided to don himself with a normal flesh color for the occasion of this film.  
"Quiet, missy!" he starts with a ridiculous pirate accent, yet somehow managing to sound grave. "Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya"  
From behind Genie, Razoul (Norrington) calls out (a bit too loud) "Mr. Gibbs , that will do"  
Resisting the urge to laugh again about the ridiculous way the hulking man looks in his uniform, Genie grins for a split second then recites his line (and a good thing too, because the authoress was getting worried for a second there.) "She was singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words"  
Razoul, (amazingly playing his part right) gives the crewman an indulgent look and says, "Consider them marked. On your way"  
Genie, seemingly miffed about being dismissed so easily, turns and walks away. "Aye, Lieutenant. It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too… even a miniature one." Then he takes a swig of something in a canteen, which to the Authoresses' knowledge is nothing more than pumpkin juice, but she's most likely wrong. "I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Dandii says enthusiastically, turning to Razoul (who towers over her by three times her height.  
"Think again, Miss Swann." Razoul drawls indulgently. "Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves – a short drop and a sudden stop." He finishes with a small grin. Dandii, confused, looks over at Genie- damn... sorry. Looks over at Gibbs, who mimics a hanging. We would like to note that the hanging he mimics is more extravagant than a human being would be able to perform, and instead of just gasping in horror like she's supposed to Dandii ends up screaming and grabbing onto Razoul. Genie looks sheepish. The Sultan comes out of the background, and walks up behind Razoul. "Lieutenant Norrington , I appreciate your fervor, but I'm, uh, I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter." And it just so happens that Governor Swann is just the right type of character for the Sultan to play, because they're so damned similar anyways.  
Razoul manages to look apologetic. "My apologies, Governor Swann"  
Dandii smiles brightly and looks over to the Sultan, who she's always liked. "Actually, I find it all fascinating"  
He smiles back at her, no doubt remembering Jasmine at that age... only without the temper tantrums. "Yes. That's what concerns me"  
Dandii sighs and walks to the edge of the boat to get away from them all for a bit, and squints her eyes to look at an odd object floating past. Upon more careful inspection, she finds it's a pretty white and pink parasol. She smiles for just an instant at such a humorous sight (how did that get in there?) then looks over and spots a boy laying on a floating piece of ship wreckage. She screams. "Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water"  
Rhazoul looks for a moment as if he doesn't believe her, but rushes to the side of the boat anyway too look just incase. He spots it too. "Man overboard! Man the ropes. Fetch a Hook! Haul him aboard!" The ship's crew rush to comply, and soon the boy is hauled on board and set on the deck. The camera gives us a close look at young King Mamood (Young Will). "He's still breathing"  
Genie looks overboard, attracted to do so because of an odd glow. He sees a burning ship in the water. "By Allah!" he says.

**BEEP BEEP**

"CUUUT!" The Authoress yells, and the production shuts down. "Genie, this is"  
"No it isn't!" Mozenrath cheekily interrupts from off screen. "Aladdin, if you would be so kind?" The Authoress asks, implying that he keep Mozenrath quiet for a while. There is a gleeful 'Can do!' from the general direction of Mozenrath's voice, followed by the sound of muffled curses, a few yelps, and several small explosions.  
"Now, your line is, 'Mary, Mother o' God!', not 'By Allah!'. I understand there's a significant difference in the world regions here, but I know you can keep it going right, okay?" She smiles at him.  
He grins with a slight blush. "Ooopsie"  
"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! RIGHT WHERE WE LEFT OFF!"

**BEEP BEEP**

"Mary , Mother of God"  
The Sultan gazes in shock at the burning ship, "What happened here"  
Quickly making up excuses so as not to frighten himself or anyone else, Razoul spouts logically, "It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed"  
Genie scowls at him. "A lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it. Pirates"  
The Sultan smiles nervously, "There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident"  
Razoul, doing what he does best, starts barking orders. "Rouse the Captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail! Launch the boats!" A random sailor repeats it, "Heave to"  
The Sultan takes Dandii by the shoulders and looks at her squarely. "Elizabeth , I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge... Take care of him?" Dandii nods and goes over to King Mamood, who is still pretending to be passed out, and doing a poor job of it as he keeps inching his eyes open to see what's going on. She goes over to him, and he suddenly wakes and grabs her wrist. She gasps, but quickly regains her composure.  
"It's ok. My name's Elizabeth Swann"  
King Mamood stammers, "W-W-Will Turner"  
Dandii smiles a bit. "I'm watching over you, Will." He faints, and after he does she curiously pulls out a medallion from under his shirt. "You're a p-pirate..?" Razoul appears, and she turns and hides it behind her back.  
"Has he said anything"  
She nods. "His name is William Turner. That's all I found out"  
Razoul nods curtly, then addresses his sailors. "Take him below." Dandii studies the medallion when she's not being watched, then looks up and sees the Black Pearl sailing off in anger, having missed it's chance to gain a piece of the cursed treasure. Disbelieving, she closes her eyes.

**BEEP BEEP**

"CUT!" Yells the Authoress. Everyone claps, happy that the scene apparently went off without a hitch.  
Mozenrath yawns, having been watching from the sidelines since he'd thrown Aladdin off of him minutes ago and returned to acting as spectator and mental commentator. (Though exactly what he was thinking while watching that we're sure we don't want to know.) We will note that he is not wearing his Captain Jack Sparrow costume, as he has figured out a very mysterious way to get himself ready in three seconds flat. He IS however, wearing his normal clothes and not running around in the buff as the Authoress is sure some of you sick people were thinking for a few seconds. "That was all rather anti-climactic. You'd think that with access to a genie that girl would be able to act better than that." he drawls.  
Eden, now thoroughly pissed at Mozenrath for obvious reasons, turns to Genie and Aladdin. They all begin plotting something in low suspicious whispers, something that will most definitely be brought to the sorcerer's attention in a later update. Mozenrath looks over at them and raises a curious eyebrow.  
**THE END!**

(So, what did you all think? Am I just stupid?)


End file.
